Adam and the chipmunks :  Beta Squadron
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: 18 year old Adam seville is only the Magesterate on the planet known as Mar sara in the sara system but when he meets Jim raynor things Drasticly change and he becomes the leader of Beta squadron what will happen R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The forming of Beta Squadron

Location : Mar Sara

Sector: Kopluru

Back then During the Guild wars things were always tight but I knew something was gonna happen we were gonna replace Alpha Squadron the so called security Squadron . Or so I heard across the local Confederate channels these days Apparently I was the local Magistrate on Mar Sara but I got an incoming transmission saying that there was gonna be a lock down starting within 48 hours a lot of time huh? Yea we just had to locate our colonists to the out lying wastelands and go from there . As we

were heading out we met up with Jim Raynor local Marshal on Mar Sara. " Howdy boys I'm Jim Raynor Marshal of these parts" Said Jim. Apparently his real name was James he just went by the name of Jim or Jimmy don't know why though . Anyway we made our way to a small Terran Base where we just had to get some marines secured for the night who knew what was lurking in the night . During the Night everyone was tucked in nice and tight for the night but we received a transmission from Backwater Station saying that they were overran by unknown organisms and apparently we had to go help them and that we did . " What the fuck happened to that command center?" Asked a marine. "

Don't know Burn it boys" Said Raynor. And that's just what happened 4 fire bats just started to let loose everything they had the same with the Marines but I did as well as Raynor we just torched it till it went boom. We received a transmission from none other than General Edmund Duke . " By Destroying an Installation you have violated Confederate Law as of now your all under arrest now drop your weapons and come peacefully" Said Duke . " What you guys hadent taken your sweet time this Entire Colony would be overrun so we were doing you guys a favor-" Said Raynor . " Now I asked you Nicely I didn't come here to talk now throw down them weapons" Ordered Duke . Seemed we had no choice we did just that we put down our weapons course what other choice did we have go for an open rebellion uh not a good idea at the time so they just hauled us away to a local prison ship while at the same time I found out that 3 out lying stations have fallen to these Unknown Organisms known as Zerg and sure enough the Confederacy arrested all standing Militia and avoided contact with the zerg . What Moron in there right mind would Arrest Militia that protects there settlement ? The Confederacy yea thats who Cowards if you ask me we were unable to find any sign of Military relief lucky us there was one the

Sons of Korhal yea lucky us right? Yea the soon to be Terran Dominion what were we thinking at the time well it was either that or just handle the zerg our own way though we did join up with the Sons of Korhal and see if they could help us out Apparently there leader Arcturus Mensk was holding on the line for me so I called in and sure he made an offer and I took him right up on it all we had to do was hold out for about half an hour till the drop ships arrived to help evacuate the local's from that station before it was over ran by the Zerg we just had to tough it out for about half an hour huh? Yea right we

knew that the zerg would step up there attacks and I wasn't going to waste any time not allowing those bastards to get in and destroy anything else . " Alright you guys I want those Defenses Tightned down so we can hold off the Zerg oh and tell those Vultures to plant down some of those spider mines I get the feeling that they might hold off the zerg for awhile in the meantime Hop to it you have your orders now carry them out" I Barked . And with that said the SCV's got right to work building up the bunkers while the people at the Barracks started training troops well mostly Marines four at a time to be placed in each bunker while at the same time they also placed a couple of Missile turret's to hold off any chance of a Zerg Attack from the Air I was in my Command Center waiting to see what would happen next and sure enough we would test out our defense to see if it would hold up or not one of my Marines came inside . " Sir I think we might wanna put some of our boys up on the roofs of those buildings for added Defense shall I go ahead with it" He asked . " Yea you got full permission Sargent" I said and with that he was gone he ordered his troops 6 each on the roof for added Defense . All we had to do was hold out till the drop ships Arrived to pick us up . And that's exactly what we did Zerg were coming from the left and right our Defenses were holding but they wouldn't hold for long though Zerglings and Hydrylisks were just pounding away the same with Mutalisks only they were being destroyed by Missile Turrets and whole squad of them if I say so myself there was no way that the Zerg could get through ? Could there be ? Probabaly Not cause I have a little surprise just for them Spider Mines they mostly took out about half of the Zerg Attack force but we still held


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Training of the troops

Sector : Kopulru

Planet : Antiga Prime

After we got off the ground from those blasted zerg apparently I was suspended from being magistrate pending investigation and sure enough just before we left Mar Sara we had to raid a Confederate Installation for what ever weapons schematics on Disc it would take awhile to get them all annalized but in the meantime we had to Depart for Antiga Prime . Once we got there we found out that Antiga Prime was

ready for Open revolt against the Confederacy and we were gonna help them along Arcturus's Second in Command Sarah Kerrigan would help us out and soon enough we had a shot at helping the people of Antiga Prime . " So You enjoying the view" She smirked. " What not that I really care as to what planet were on only thing matters is be riding of the confederates on this planet" I said smirking . " Oh I know what your thinking" Said Sarah. " Ha that's just a laugh" I said while snickering. " I'm a Telepath remember" She said while eyeballing me . " Uh nope" I said flatly. All Sarah could do was just roll her eyes while I just starred up at the sky wondering if I'll ever take on Alpha Squadron well here's my chance it's gonna take a while to build up our forces to Assault the Confederate Base and Liberate

them. In the meantime me and Jimmy chucked the Officers into the water while we cleaned up the mess in the Command center . Once that was done we both just kicked back and just waited for the right time to strike at the Confederates . Meanwhile our Base was being setup and Sarah decided to check out what was going on . " alright you guys you didn't just sit on your asses and not do anything did ya" She Asked . " Nah we just had to clean the inside of the command center and re setup so it doesn't smell like Dead body if you get what I mean" I said while drinking a root bear. " I see well think I'll have what your drinking a Soda might not kill me at all" Said Sarah . " Alright but you'll have to supply your own Chair as well don't think I'm gonna loan ya mine" I said . " Fine with me though I wouldn't mind sitting next to you while drinking" Said Sarah . Outside the Command Center Bunkers were being setup along with Marines Garrisoned in them with Medic's on Hot standby should something go wrong .

While we were just kicking back the Confederates were hammering away at our Defenses that gave us enough time to build up our forces while at the same time keeping the bunkers fully repaired and the marines holding the line praying that they don't break through. The Local Colonists that were relocated were being trained into what was soon to be the Soldiers of Beta Squadron all I was going to need was some Commanders and sure enough that was going to happen so I dug into the Earth Data Base and looked up the last name Seville and sure enough there was a family under that name and I wanted to Enlist some of my own Brothers and sisters first off was Alvin then Simon Followed By Paul John and Dee for the girls there would be Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor followed By Jill and Charlene . Perfect Right? Wrong I needed someone to be in charge of the Medics and sure enough it was Rebecca and I needed someone to lead the Ghosts and that would be Eddie . I then sent off the Request for Commanders to Earth and there was a response Saying

_Dear Mr. Seville ,_

_We will Honor your request and gather the requested People you sent in for this new Squadron . Beta Squadron wasn't it well we wish you all the best and in hopes that this new Squadron can replace Alpha Squadron like you Claim I say go for it what's to stop you it will take time for these people to get properly Trained but they will be trained enough to lead an entire Squadron of Troops let alone a Battalion into Battle against these …. Zerg as you call them as for everything else I think we can cover it. _

_Sincerely ,_

_General Warfield_

I looked over the letter and sure enough my Squadron was coming together perfectly I'd like to see General Duke try this for Size .Anyway Kerrigan being as nozy as she can just peeked over my shoulder to catch a glimpse of the Email that General Warfield Sent me and wondered who these commanders that I sent in for request I wanted her to be surprised and sure enough that was going to happen I would know I to am a Seville soon to be a commander of an entire squadron of troops then again that could take some time .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Saving the Good general Duke

Location: Unknown

Sector: Kopulru

After we liberated the Confederate Base it was back to the ship . That was when we picked a Distress call from an unknown Planet the Confederate Captial ship Norad II

Crash landed and was in need of Backup on the double .. Yea right after we got arrested back on Mar Sara not a chance in hell . Then again it would prove a good Opportunity so why not we went down to the location of the unknown signal and started training troops left and right . And we went off to go rescue General Edmund Duke leader of Alpha Squadron Security and sure enough we would have a chance to see how the boys would handle in a real situation like this . Sure enough they handled well .We even had a chance to build up some Drop ships but those Spore Colonies were gonna be a

Problem so we needed to get a strike team over there and liberate them and it worked lucky me though . " Thanks for saving us back there thought we were goners to those Blasted Zerg" Said Duke. " You Blasted Snake I should have left you with the zerg to be eaten Alive Asshole" I shouted . That was till Raynor Stepped in and put a hand on my shoulder saying it was alright that we now have a Confederate General that he was our snake and I knew by the look in his eyes he didn't like it either so After we loaded up the troops along with the good general we were headed back . Once we got back we found out that the Confederates set up a base with in our defenses our Objective was to get a psi Emitter into the base and watch the Carnage and sure enough that's what we did we trained enough troops to pull this off . " Hey commander you think this'll work though I have my doubts if it does then we have an infestation problem with these blasted Zerg and yet on the other hand if it doesn't then were just plane fucked" Said one of the Marines . " Yea I know but not to worry we have our orders from Mensk so we had better hop to it and with Kerrigan in charge of this Operation then whats to stop this guy from being put in power though it never crossed my mind in a split second and we may have some

problems with the Confederates as well so we had better prepare for the worst" I said while Glancing over at Sarah and by the look she gave me she knew I was right . We mounted up all of our forces and was getting ready to hit the Confederates hard and fast I mean how would an escort even cover an SCV along with everything else we would need a Heavy Es court lets just pray that this holds and with out any problems but I think that it might provide enough cover fire to allow the scv to place the psi emitter alowing the Zerg to break there defenses while we make our escape and sure enough we may have a good chance of getting out though who knows even if we have a chance . " Hey lets just hope we don't have to do anything like this again eh Sarah" I said after boarding the drop ship. " I know and I hated having the zerg unleashed on them as to why frankly I didn't care as much" She said after the Drop ships Lifted off the Star port and were headed back to the ship were Arcturus was waiting to give us our next mission what we had to do was Assault the Tarsonis Platforms that way we could get down on the Planet and really cause some trouble our other Alein would be none other than the Protoss and we can take them .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Battle at New Gettysburg

Locaton : Tarsonsis

Sector: Kopulru

City : New Gettysburg

As we just finished up one of our last missions it was time to really take the fight to the Confederates and that was hit New Gettysburg the city of Tarsonsis . " Alright listen up the protoss have already setup a base and are readying there forces to strike at the Zerg you guys need to beat them to it and wipe them out" Said Arcturus . " Uh one thing though if we do that then the zerg will pretty much overrun out defenses we may have to set up a second and third Base to keep Kerrigan safe should the matter arise" I said . Mengsk on shot me a warning glare to shut up I only narrowed my eyes to slits and was ready to kill this bastard . "Kerrigan will be going alone on this mission" He continued . I knew something would go horribly wrong so I decided to step up and speak for myself that I would also go with her but little did he know that a third of the fleet was under my Direct command along

with over a 100,000 troops plus I'd getting help from Earth they would be sending Additional ships to also be under my Direct command I want Arcturus to believe that those ships are his but he's in for a big surprise . Once we got down we set up Defenses along the ramps of the Zerg Base along with Missile turrets and had Marines Garrison in each bunker making sure that No Zerg slips through so we had to take out the Protoss Bases once that was done something would go wrong and I was right on that

an entire wave of zerg rose up and started to attack we managed to hold off the zerg for awhile . " Sarah listen to me if our defenses don't hold I can call for an evac and get us the hell out of there oh and Jim boy also knows of my plan" I said to her . " Good call at least you have a plan but what about those ships and the ones from earth and does Mengsk know that they are under your command" She asked . " Nope and hold up I found out he's moving the fleet away from the planet now's my cue" I got on the horn with the Hyperion. " Attention Hyperion this is Commander Adam Seville requesting Evac Now on the Double Zerg are about to overrun our Defenses and we don't have awhole lot of time to spend here chitchatting so how about that e vac" I said . " Not to worry commander the rest of the fleet is sending down Marines to cover you while the drop ships are being sent down oh and another thing we are under your direct command do with us as you will" Said the Captain . " Oh names Horner Matt Horner captain of the Hyperion" Said Matt . " Great" I replied back . And sure enough Drop ships with payloads of Marines layed down some cover fire while the SCV's along with some tanks covered us as well the Goliath's also covered any Attack from the Air along with some Wraiths and some Heavy

Battle cruisers that was the perfect time to get aboard the drop ship the SCV's were the first to be lifted off next came the men that I trained then lastly Me and Sarah . Jim raynor already transferred over to the Hyperion lucky us though . Arcturus was just furious at what was going on so we moved off from Tarsonis and into some uncharted space . " Ok commander I want you to meet your new Battle commanders from earth" Said Matt . I glanced over at my Brothers and sisters and by the looks of it they were ready to take command of my army and even control my fleet that I was building up . " actually these are my brothers and sisters that I knew and grew up with" I said . " Well I think you made the right choice cause I knew that you would never leave her side would you" He asked . " Not a chance in Hell Mengsk only think that she's Dead he's totally wrong we just pulled off a nearly risky rescue operation and I don't think that Mengsk knows about that does he?" I asked . " Nope but he doesn't even know that you were the one that planed it" Jim said . " well we had better get settled in for the night I think we should head out to Auir the home world of the protoss see if they need help with the Overmind" I said to the captain . " Good call ,Helm Set course for Auir Engage on my Mark …... Mark" Matt said . And with that the Fleet took off Vanishing from Tarsonsis Arcturus tracked where we were going and sure enough we joined up with Tassadar in his Quest to Take down the zerg about a month or so something went wrong Sarah was left on a unknown planet but the Zerg captured her and took her off to there home planet Char sure enough four years later she was known as The Queen of Blades and so began her liberation it wasn't going to be easy though as for Mengsk he formed up the Terran Dominion and soon began destroying what was left of the Confederacy everything went from bad to worse soon Raynors Raiders were formed with a lot of help from me and the Protoss but something else happened on earth the UED or ( United Earth Directerate) Was formed under the leader ship of Admiral Dguall and Vice Admiral Zhukov and they began there liberation of the Terran

dominion take control of the zerg and use them to pacify the Protoss . But in the end they were gone and Duran Joined up with Sarah Kerrigan the known Queen of Blades and her cerebreate well lets just say that she liberated what was left of the UED the Protoss Fled as for Arcturus he fled also but what was left of the UED fleet was Destroyed by the Zerg and the future of Beta Squadron well I later became General of Beta Squadron and my commanders they still had control over my army my ghosts and medics and I had control also over the army the ghosts and the Entire fleet using the Hyperion as my main capital ship in the coming years General Edmund Duke was killed at the hands of the Queen of Blades fine with me though


End file.
